


Exactly the Same

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tickling, peter is ticklish, ticklish!peter parker, ticklish!tony stark, tony stark is ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Steve just wants to read his book in peace, but an argument coming from his two favorite nerds (husband and son) interrupted him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 176





	Exactly the Same

**Author's Note:**

> woah, long time no see, right? August was crazy busy, here is hoping for calmer September and more fics! hope you will enjoy this piece of family fluff :D was requested a long, long, looong time ago on my tumblr

It was one of those moments Steve enjoyed the most. Dishes were put away, pot roast and potatoes were cooking in the oven, needing some more time for meat to be juicy and potatoes to be golden, and the kitchen was sparkling clean. He earned some me time and there was a book calling his name.

Steve sat comfortably on the couch, piling the pillows behind his back for double comfort and opened the book, eyes following the written words and he was falling deeper and deeper in the fictitious world of royal families, monsters roaming the world and a monster slayer. He didn't expect to enjoy this series, preferring something milder and with happier endings, but he couldn't draw himself away, muting his surroundings.

" - no, you got it all wrong -"

" - dad, seriously, listen to me-"

"HAH! No, you listen to me kid -"

Steve grunted, words in the book being obscured by the ones said behind his back. He thought Tony and Peter were down in the workshop, working on some project, but seemed they finished earlier. Or couldn't come to an agreement about something and put the project on hold, basing on the exchange happening. 

"Dad, it is my science project, I know you want to help, but let me decide -"

"I am gonna let you decide, once you will make good decisions!"

"What are you two talking about?" Steve turned around and looked behind himself. Better just to get involved or his alone time might never come back.

Tony and Peter seemed surprised when Steve spoke, almost as if they didn't notice that he was there. They probably didn't, engrossed in their own talks. 

"Just science stuff, Steve. Nothing much," Tony soothed, smiling in apology to his husband. He turned to Peter with a much more stern face and resumed the heated discussion. Steve should feel offended with being brushed off like that, but if Tony decided to deal with it on his own, he won't interfere. He turned around and got back to the book.

"Poooops! Tell dad to back off!" came a whine after a while. Seemed that Peter was not able to reason with Tony. Not many could, really.

"Tony, let Peter make his own mistakes," Steve decided in a firm tone. 

"He has us to prevent him from making mistakes!"

Steve sighed heavily, hearing more noises, Peter's outraged voice and Tony's louder one. Soon it became ridiculous and he chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked in a harsh tone, not understanding what was humorous about this situation.

"You. Both of you. If you could just hear yourself. You two are exactly the same," Steve continued to laugh. 

"We are not!"

"Dad is more stubborn than I am!"

"Watch your words, kid!"

"Exactly the same," Steve laughed and put his book away. He turned around and looked at his husband and son with fondness. "Two stubborn nerds."

Some more protests. Steve just smiled, noticing that Peter flailed his arms the same way as Tony did while he was getting heated up about something. Or that Peter wore his wristwatch just like his husband, meaning on the inside of his wrist. There were more examples like that.

"There, I am gonna prove you two are the same," Steve grinned, suddenly reaching his arms forward and grabbing both Tony and Peter, arms wrapping around their waists and dragging forward until they collapsed on the couch next to him. From that point it was easy and Steve pinned his hand into each of his boys' hips and squeezed a couple of times. 

"What?" Tony mocked, just cracking a smile as his hips were not that sensitive, while he heard Peter kicking and laughing his heart out. "You thought this would work on me?"

"Maybe it didn't yet, but after I do this," Steve made sure that Peter was a little out of his breath before he let go and threw himself at Tony, blowing a long and wet raspberry on his husband's neck. That made Tony shriek and laugh out loud pretty nicely. When he moved away and pinned his hand back into Tony's hip he was rewarded with a booming laugh. "And now it works," Steve grinned. There was something about raspberries that immediately unblocked Tony's reactions and made him ticklish all over. More ticklish all over.

"Where do you think you are going?" Steve yelled when Peter almost slipped away, but it wasn't that hard to pull him back and blow a raspberry on the nape. Peter basically fell back on the couch, not able to defend himself from tickling fingers, reacting the same way as Tony did to raspberries. They both didn't stand a chance against that form of tickling and turned pretty helpless. 

"See? Exactly the same," Steve smiled sweeter, just enjoying the rare moment of family closeness. Peter even laughed a bit similar to Tony, his nose scrunching up from time to time. Steve didn't know when Tony and Peter formed an alliance against him and suddenly four hands reached in his direction, squeezing and tickling, but he didn't regret - it was good to see his son and husband work together for a change.


End file.
